nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Minako
'Character First Name:' Minako 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' KizashiTheRipper 'Nickname: ' None, just call me Minako. 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' December 17th 187AN 'Gender:' Male. 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian. 'Height:' 5"7" 'Weight:' 140 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' None. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure. 'Relationship Status:' Minako is single and not looking. 'Personality:' Minako Senju is a very laid back, yet rambunctious individual, He has a very comical personality and takes everything as a bit of a joke until it comes to his friends, Clan, or village being trouble then he will whatever is nessasary to protect them. Minako loves to learn new stuff but tends to wander alot and watch the Chunin and jounin come and leave the village on missions dreaming of the day where he can be that strong to do solo missions since he was never much of a people person, sheltered by his parents for quite a few years he happened to start the academy two years late which lead to him being 14 when he graduated but he is by no means a push over and trains as much as possible when he is alone. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' "I am never going to run away or abandon a friend who needs me, and I NEVER go back on my word, that is my nindō!! My ninja way! 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Senju. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Speed, and Stamina. 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu and Genjutsu. 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: 50 Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 (3) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 3 (9) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 (8) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Chokuto (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E ''Kenjutsu: ''Kenjutsu *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Minako Senju was born on December 17th 187AN. Minako is 5"4" and weights 165 to 170 pounds, he has bright glacier blue eyes, pale skin, and black hair. His parents were both Senju's from Amegakure. His parents were head over heels in love with each other, Her mother to be able to have a Senju child. so she took her chances and had Minako conceived. As an Academy Student he started two years late having been sheltered by his parents, but when he got into the school he got the best grades in the class, but there were these bullies that liked to pick on him during recess. Minako would calmly lay on the grass and watch the clouds go by and then the bullies would come by him and ask him: "Why are you laying in the grass and lookin in the sky weirdo?" He would ignore them at first, but then one of the bullies kicked puddle water in his face. water, the very thing that was constantly there in Amegakure. He held his face and tried to whipe the water off his face carefully before glaring at them, showing a unbreakable will which only encouraged their bullying. as a child Minako did not have any friends growing up and chose to be a sort of lone wolf who looked cool from the sidelines until he saw something that really bothered him, then he tended to be headstrong, reckless, and hostile at times. like this one time as a kid he came across some kids bullying a kid by taking away her dog and holding it up in the air by its two front legs, so he grabbed some rocks and sticks and started pelting them careful not to hit the dog with the rocks and whip'd the kids with branches until they ran away crying. never stuck around to actually meet the girl though. ((I know it is not the best bio, but I hope it will do x.x lol)) 'Roleplaying Library:' Senju Minako Entry Test 3/23/15 New Addition: Team 3's New Member's Test 5/3/15 'Approved by:' Kagato - 4/28/15